This invention relates to improvements in dental articulators and simulated components of the human mouth utilized as a teaching tool and a demonstrative aid, and to the training of dentists or dental students in dental procedures.
As a training aid in dentistry, a replica of the mouth or manikin is utilized so that the student can learn and practice dental procedures and develop a high level of skill before performing a procedure on a patient. The complexity of such procedures and the high level of precision required is set forth, for example, in U. S. Pat. No. 6,988,894, owned by the assignee herein. The manikin or dental articulator is a replica of the human mouth containing gum and tooth modules that may be inserted and removed as needed for a particular procedure. Also, an articulator may be used to show a patient a particular dental condition or facilitate explanation of a particular procedure and the manner in which it is performed.
Dental articulators, however, are typically provided with a fixed jaw axis which does not facilitate adjustment of the relative positions of the upper and lower jaws to correct misalignment that may occur in the day-to-day use of the articulator. Furthermore, there are instances in which it is desired to demonstrate an intentional misalignment by shifting the jaw axis, or correcting a misaligned manikin by adjusting the axis to a proper location. Gum and tooth modules may not be readily removed from the articulator, and procedures performed on embedded natural or artificial teeth may not be easily evaluated.